Naruto, The Puppet Magician
by Fat-Man-pirates
Summary: the kyuubi wasn't the only thing sealed that night. a power beyond conventional understanding will be awakened, and its weilder will shape the earth in a radical way. oh, and there's puppets too...


**Hey, it's the Fat-man. Anyway, this is a test run for a new story I was thinking of. I was having a bit of mental trouble with my first story, Konoha's Sniper Corps, and I just beat Super Paper Mario. And this was the result. A great game with possibly one of the greatest, if a little short lived, villain of all time.**

**This will be a magic/puppet Naruto fic. He will have several powers of Dimentio, as well as several magic tricks that may or may not be deadly.**

**This is a little snack, I'm going to see what kind of response it gets before I commit, and I'll probably work on it when I have writer's block with my other story. So if anyone wants to take this chapter and make their own story with it, I'm fine with it, just tell me.**

**Anyway, lets begin the greatest magic show you'll ever see!!!**

* * *

It was a Monday. A boring, dreary Monday. The clouds were up, the ground was wet, and everything just seemed to wit a little under the knowledge that today was Monday.

Until things started to go out of control.

Today was a very bad day. Today, the Kyuubi no Kitsune was rampaging through the Land of Fire, spreading destruction and death wherever it went. The daimyo's personal army had failed to stop it, and were hard pressed to even slow it down.

Now it was the ninja's turn. Ten miles out from Konoha they set their defense, trap seals, fire teams, even giant rolled up newspaper were set and waiting for the beast. There was a general feel of panic and malice in the air, as if breathing the wrong way would cause you to explode.

Finally, the Kyuubi arrived. Massive bombs were set off, barely singeing the beast. Ninja's were throwing any jutsu they could think of at the beast, water dragons, lighting blades, fireballs, and the occasional animal summon.

Surprisingly, the only thing that made the beast stop, was the rolled up newspaper, it being wielded by Tsunade herself.

"You little bitch, LAY DOWN!!!" she screamed, beaning the Kyuubi on the nose.

Everything stopped for a few minutes. No jutsu were launched, no one said anything, even the Kyuubi looked at Tsunade in shock. If it weren't so deadly, several shinobi would have been laughing their asses off.

However, during this lull, no one noticed a strange square grow into existence in the woods just shy of the battle zone. The square was odd. It was as if someone drew a square on a piece of paper and took the outline and put it in the air. The square grew, and a strange, high-pitched clicking noise, much like a fishing reel, could be heard. Within that square, the air itself seemed to ripple, as if it were a puddle of water. With slightly musical _whoosh_, a figure appeared in the square.

Whatever he was, he was weird. Almost humanoid in appearance, he wore a mask, one half black one half white. The eye on the black half was yellow, while the eye one the white side was black. His mouth was smiling, though you could tell he's not happy, you just could feel it.

He wore what looked like a black karate-like Gi, with matching gloves and shoes. Over the Gi he wore a blue cloak, with two yellow ribbons. His hat was also rather odd. It looked like an old time jester hat, it was blue and yellow as well, and had golden bells on three of the peaks on his hat.

The things name was Dimentio. He wasn't exactly human, he was actually a magical entity. He was once a man, but he delved too far into the magical arts, and in effect, gave up his body, and sealed his conscience into his mask. So in actuality, the man now known as Dimentio, is actually a magical shell that is controlled by a now long insane spirit.

Currently, Dimentio was looking terrible. His clothes were scorched, and there were tears in his pants, which oddly enough showed no skin. Its almost as if he were hollow. He was also breathing heavily.

"I'm alive, like a possum hiding from a cat." He said, his voice sounding humorous, but his mood anything but.

He had just been defeated in his attempts to destroy the dimensions. By manipulating a man named Count Bleck, Dimentio was able to create a chaos heart, and then used its power to summon a Dark Void in the very fabric of time and space, reaching into every dimension.

Every world in every dimension had been subject to this, including the Ninja Dimension. Only in their dimension, the Void was barely visible at the time.

"I knew I should have tried another method. I mean, anything that has the word _heart_ in it is probably bound to fail." he whined, still sounding happy. "I knew as soon as I heard the word _Pure Hearts_, that I was going to fail. If it is countered by something that feminine it probably wasn't worth it. And now I know. Didn't expect them to nearly obliterate me though."

It was true. Unfortunately for Dimentio, the process of creating the Chaos Heart had a counter measure. To stop the Void, four hero's must unite, and collect pure hearts, which when used, could negate the power of the chaos heart, at the cost of the pure hearts, making them useless.

Not only did the hero's manage to collect the hearts, they also managed to use them three times! First to stop Count Bleck, and again to stop Dimentio himself, and a third time to destroy the chaos heart. Dimentio just couldn't win could he?

Dimentio started to look around the woods where he was. He had never actually been to this dimension before and something was off right now. There was this heavy feeling in the air, like he would suffocate if he wasn't careful.

He also noticed that there was a total silence around him. No animals, no wind, nothing. Just silence.

He looked on, and noticed a fiery glow in the nearby tree line. He slowly made his way over to clearing and observed.

The first thing he noticed, was the giant fox in the clearing. Then he noticed all the people, and how one woman with blond hair and a diamond tattoo was holding a rolled up newspaper. Then he noticed something odd, no one was moving at all. The giant fox was staring at the woman, who was also looking a little dumbfounded.

Suddenly, the fox leapt forward, grabbed the newspaper, and shredded it like a dog would. And like that the spell was broken. Jutsu were launched, swords were swung, and traps were ignited. And the woman from earlier tried to land a hit on the fox, only to miss and create a deep crater in the ground with her heel.

Dimentio watched, intrigued. There was a massive amount of energy being used here. It was very similar to the magic he himself used. And then he looked at the slowly advancing fox, and noticed that it didn't have a scratch on it, and only lightly singed fur. It seemed almost unstoppable. If he could harness it's power…

Suddenly, a giant toad was summoned in front of the barricade, and on its head was a man with blond hair, another man with white hair, and what looked like a baby, Dimentio couldn't tell from here.

Dimentio used his magic to conceal himself, and then floated up to the toad to get a closer look. Yes, it definitely was a baby. It had blue eyes and a tuft of golden hair on its head. If Dimentio had any real emotion at all, he would have thought it cute. But now, he was curious why there was a baby on top of a toad.

The giant fox turned towards the toad, baring its fangs and growling menacingly. As Dimentio observed, he noticed something odd. A strange sense of dread was starting to creep into the very air, a feeling that his instincts told him would end badly if he stayed.

Turning to the man on the toad, he saw him flying through several hand seals, and hold his hand in the air.

Suddenly, a wave of light of the purest brightness flashed through the night sky. Even Dimentio, being a magical construct had to look away. The light flashed for about ten seconds, and then died away.

What Dimentio first noticed, was that the giant fox was frozen in place, it was straining against itself, like its mind told it to flee, but its body wouldn't listen. The feeling of dread slowly increasing, Dimentio turned back towards the toad, and was met with a sight that would haunt him until he died.

The man had summoned the Shinigami. It was a terrible sight to behold. Demonic in appearance, it was clothed in a black robe, a knife in its mouth, slightly drooling as it looked impassively down on them all.

The blond man then began to speak to the Shinigami. Dimentio couldn't hear his words, but he knew by the way he was holding the baby that it had something to do with the child.

The Shinigami seemed to nod, and began to remove the knife from his mouth. With a lighting quick swipe, he literally cut the soul out of the giant fox. Grasping the soul with his free hand, he carefully inserted it, piece by piece, into the baby. Slowly, Dimentio could see that a seal was beginning to form on the child's stomach.

After a few minutes, the entire soul was stuffed into the child. As soon as the Shinigami finished, the giant foxes actual body, for lack of a better term, exploded. In a massive outflow of energy, the body just ceased to exist.

Back with the blond man, Dimentio saw that he was going to die. He could feel it. The Shinigami was taking his soul as payment. But before the soul was extracted, the Shinigami turned, and looked at Dimentio.

Immediately, the Shinigami adopted an expression of anger. Knowing that something almost as powerful as it had entered it's domain, and it wasn't even from this world to begin with.

"**You do not belong here." **it said softly. **"You have trespassed upon my realm. You must be dealt with."** the Shinigami took his knife, and swiped it at Dimentio. Immediately, Dimentio felt his body being torn apart, his very essence being sucked towards the Shinigami.

"_No, it cant end like this!" _thought Dimentio. Using the last bit of control he had, he shoved what was left of his powers and a fraction of his soul into the only thing in the clearing within reach.

The baby boy.

Then Dimentio, knowing that he would rise again, was devoured by the Shinigami with a final thought.

"_this could be uncomfortable"_

TIMESKIP: 8 YEARS LATER

"oh shit shit shit!" screamed Naruto. It was a Monday again, and Naruto was currently running from the ANBU.

It had been such a boring morning. It was quiet, no one was outside, and there was dew on the ground.

It was currently 4:46 A.M.

Naruto, who had an incredible obsession with jokes and pranks, had decided to make his way to the ANBU barracks, and oh so carefully leave several fire crackers in the sleeping quarters.

Thus, the chase that was rapidly turning hazardous.

The ANBU were getting impatient, they had been chasing the kid for about 20 minutes now. At first it was fun, chase the boy and try and track him, then bring him to the Hokage for punishment. Then Naruto began to get better. He could run faster and longer, and knew the streets like the back of his hand.

Suddenly, Naruto found himself cornered. Now he wasn't afraid of the ANBU, several of them were his friends. No, what he was afraid of was the punishment the Sandaime, was going to give him.

A little visit with everyone's favorite psychopath, Anko Mitarashi. That woman scared him, she's completely psychotic.

Naruto, knowing that he was backed into a corner, did the only thing he could.

Focused on a safe place.

"safe place, safe place, safe place" mumbled Naruto, wishing with all his might. Then, a strange box buzzed into existence, completely surrounding Naruto. Before Naruto could do more than send a frightened look at the ANBU, the box spun and disappeared, Naruto with it.

When the box next appeared, it dumped Naruto into a strange room. It was filled with mannequins hanging from the ceiling, and wooden limbs were organized on the wall. There were buckets of bolts, ball bearings, joints, and piles of wood in one corner.

"where the hell am I now?"

* * *

**And thats a wrap. let me know what you think. updates for this story will be eratic at best. sorry. but i have other ideas i want to do, not to mention my KSC story. CIAO!!!**


End file.
